


20 Magic Spell

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In silence came a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Magic Spell

Dean goes about his normal routine as he gets ready for the day.  He’s in the kitchen with the percolator going and Castiel comes in and his lips move but no words come out.  Dean scrunches his face with a look of confusion.  When Dean goes to talk there is no voice.  He clutches his throat and his eyes go wide.  He begins to panic and curse and flail around in utter silence.  Castiel lifted his hand to signal Dean to stop.  Castiel grabbed the dry erase board from the refrigerator.

**_Hello Dean.  It appears that we have no voices.  I have tried to rectify it but it did not work. I think this is a result of the witch from yesterday.  I am thinking that the powder that we ingested may have something to do with it._ **

Sam floundered into the room.  Dean looked up and began to pantomime and Sam realized he was not the only one that could not speak.  Sam sighed and sat down at the counter on a stool.  Castiel showed him what he had written and Sam nodded.  Castiel erased the board and began to write.

**_I could speak to each of you telepathically.  I could also link our minds so that we can talk.  It would be the best or else we would have to get more of these boards._ **

Dean took the board from Castiel.  He wrote quickly and showed it to them.

**_If you do that will you be reading our minds too?  I don’t want you all up in thoughts._ **

Dean handed the board to Castiel.

**_I will focus only on the thoughts that you want me to hear.  I can close off access to the rest of your thoughts.  You must focus only on what you would like me to hear.  I will pick up with those thoughts and share them._ **

Dean let out a breath and nodded.  Castiel turned to Sam and he agreed as well.  Castiel closed his eyes, touched Dean’s shoulder and lifted his other hand to face Sam.  Castiel’s lips moved soundlessly and then he put his hands down.

“I hope this isn’t some gimmick and it works,” Dean rolled his eyes.

“You should trust in me Dean.  I would never tell you I could so something and it not work,” Castiel frowned.

“Dean that was not called for.  Castiel is the only one that can help us out here,” Sam shot him a disgruntled look.

“Whoa there fellas.  I didn’t think it would work that fast sorry.”

“Dean could you please calm down your thoughts on busty Asians while we are linked.  I am getting too many images of these women,” Castiel scowled at Dean.

“Sorry,” Dean blushed and worked to clear his mind, “so what the hell?  How do we get out of this spell?”

“We’ll have to do some research,” Sam suggested as he poured himself some coffee.

They all turned when there was noise in the hall way and rushed footsteps.  Kevin rounded the corner rumpled and eyes wide.  He gestured wildly until he settled and pointed to his throat.

“Kevin wasn’t even in the house with us.  Something isn’t right.”

“Another spell?” Sam shrugged.

Castiel raised his hand to Kevin and linked their minds.

“And the fuck is going on.  I cannot fucking believe this.  Damn Winchesters.  I hate this,” Kevin crossed his arms and pouted.

“Yo prophet boy,” Dean perturbed turn of his lips.

Kevin whipped his head around.

“Cas has mojoed us up,” Dean gave a wave of his hand.

“Oh.  So what the hell is going on?”

“Spell of some kind,” Sam gestured as he finished making breakfast.

“Gotcha.”

They remained quiet as they ate breakfast.  Castiel watched over them and lingered in their thoughts to make sure that they did not have anything to share.  Castiel hesitated in Dean’s mind.  Castiel watched Dean as he seemed oblivious to the way his thoughts had traveled.  Castiel made sure that his thoughts did not flow along the line to the others.

Dean smiled as he took a sip from his juice.  Castiel was beautiful.  The way his eyes lit up when he used his Grace.  His touch was soft and reassuring.  His lips, even though they looked dry, were probably warm and soft.  Dean sighed as he imagined Castiel curled up into his arms in his bed.  Dean closed his eyes for a moment and felt the touch of Castiel’s lips against him.  Dean chuckled and shoveled a forkful of eggs.

Castiel smiled and took a few steps closer to Dean.  He reached passed Dean grabbed a piece of toast from his plate and took a bite.  Castiel dove back into Dean’s mind.

_He’s so close.  What am I gonna do?  I can smell him.  He smells like a meadow in a thunderstorm.  I bet he is good at cuddling.  Five years and I can’t get the nerve to say anything._

Castiel brushed against him.

“So what are we gonna do?” Kevin looked up.

Then there was nothing.  They all tried to speak but nothing came out.  Everyone turned to Castiel as they looked at him expectantly.

“Dude what the hell?”

“I-I can still hear you,” Castiel eyed Dean.

“Why can’t we connect to the others?”

Dean got up and grabbed the board.  Dean let out a sigh as he wrote.

**_Apparently only Cas can hear me now.  He’s trying to get it to work again.  We may be stuck using boards to communicate.  We have to figure out how to break this spell.  I can’t go on like this._ **

“Maybe you and I can take a trip to the witch’s death site.  There may be clues there.  It could have been a casting that included anyone we come in contact with,” Castiel touched his arm lightly to get his attention.

_He’s touching me.  His hands are so strong.  I wonder what they would feel like—whoa there!  Stop that._

“Yeah that’s a good idea I’ll let them know.”

Dean scribbled their plan and advised Kevin and Sam to do some research while they were away.  Dean packed up the impala and they headed out.

“Come on angel boy.  Let’s get this done with.”

_I’m gonna be alone with him.  What the hell?  What if he keeps touching me?  Has he always touched me?  Am I just noticing it?_

“Dean,” Castiel looked at him as they drove along.

“Oh uh.  Just tryin’ to figure it all out.”

Castiel nodded and looked out the window.

_I bet he’s very warm.  I want to kiss him.  The way he looks at me.  Dammit why can’t I get Cas out of my head?  I’m supposed to be guarding my thoughts.  If I think too hard he’ll hear my thoughts like a prayer.  OH GOD!  What if he hears every time I say his name.  Last night in the shower.  Jeez!  I won’t say his name.  I have to think of something else.  Like the case. We can’t talk.  It’s like that episode of Buffy without monsters crashing through town._

Castiel takes a deep breath and moves from Dean’s inner thoughts.  Suddenly a flash of Dean in the shower as he stroked himself marred Castiel’s vision.  It only lasted a few seconds but enough for Castiel to understand Dean had been aroused by thoughts of him.  Castiel gave it a minute before he looked to Dean.  Dean’s face carried blush to his ears and down his neck.  Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s knee.  Dean jumped, brushed his hand away, and glanced over to Castiel.

“Shit you saw that.  I was thinking too hard.”

“Yes.  Would you like to,” Castiel turned to Dean, “fulfill the thoughts?”

“Cas,” Dean steered the car off the main road, “those, uh, thoughts are not meant for you.  They were private.”

“I have seen more thoughts.  Several thoughts,” Castiel unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Like what?” Dean swallowed hard.

“The way you would like me to be naked with you.  I’ve seen they way you think of my mouth with yours,” Castiel turned and scooted closer to Dean, “the thoughts are filled with compassion and caring and,” he touched Dean’s knee, “love.”

“Cas,” Dean closed his eyes and his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

“I feel these same emotions when I feel your thoughts,” Castiel moved his hand to the side of Dean’s face.

“What are you saying?” Dean let his hands drop from the steering wheel.

“I would like to explore it.”

“Cas,” Dean said.

Castiel gasped.  It took Dean a moment to realize he had spoken.

“Cas,” he whispered, “damn.  What happened?” he cleared his throat.

“I guess we broke the spell.  Then it means it has nothing to do with the witch.”

“Of course it doesn’t,” Crowley popped into the backseat.

“Shit!” Dean jumped.

“So now you that you two are together I lifted my spell.  I got so tired of the thousand yard stares and the puppy dog looks.  Even Sam was fed up with your sexual tension.  The boys were fine at the bunker but they did a wonderful job playing speechless.  Now that you know you’re in love my job is done.  See you when it’s time for the big show.”

With a snap Crowley was gone.

“Dean.  Do you love me?”

“I might feel a certain way. But,” Dean’s lip continued to move but no sound came out.

Castiel sat back in the seat and crossed his arms over his chest with a soft smile.

Dean threw his hands up in defeat.

“Yeah love you and stuff,” Dean whispered.

“Great.”

Castiel slid back across the seat grabbed Dean and kissed him.  Castiel with little experience continued to kiss Dean until he was breathless.

“Whoa Cas.  That was,” Dean licked his lips and panted, “amazing but ya know we can go slow.  This isn’t something we just jump into all willy nilly.  We have waters to test and getting to know each other in more of an intimate way.”

“I pieced you back together.  I know everything there is to know about you.  We have been with each other for over five years.  You and I are bonded on a deeper level.  We do not have to waste time.”

Castiel roughly pulled Dean back to him.  In a blink they were in a hotel and mostly undressed.  Dean’s hands roamed over Castiel’s body as they kissed.  Castiel whisked away the remaining clothes to leave them in their underwear.  Dean moaned into his mouth then pulled off.

“Cas this is,” Dean swallowed hard, “this is too much for me.  I can’t just jump into bed with you.  As much as little Dean is wanting to. I need time.”

“Why?”

“I know you were human for a short time but you must have figured out how we date and work to build a relationship with each other.  I want more than a typical one night stand here.  You’re important to me.”

“Hmm yes.  I can see that in your mind.”

They were back in the bunker and in pajamas once Castiel flew them away from the hotel.

“But we can sleep together.”

“It’s the middle of the day.”

“I brought us ahead in time,” Castiel pulled Dean toward the bed.

“Alright Cas.  We can sleep together.  No hanky panky though.”

“I don’t understand what that means.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Dean felt his heart race as he watched Castiel get under the covers.  Dean followed behind him and could not pull his eyes away.  Castiel tucked in against Dean and closed his eyes.

“You don’t really sleep.  What are you going to do while I’m sleeping?”

“I will try to sleep with you.”

“No entering my dreams.”

“Alright.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed his forehead.  

_Just my luck a spell of silence brings out the loudest of my secrets._

_Dean, it is okay.  I am glad that it happened._

Dean’s eyes flew open and he looked down at Castiel that smiled up at him.

_You going to do this often?_

_As long as it does not upset you._

Dean closed his eyes and a soft chuckled escaped as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Only a few more left. This one was a little rushed b/c I did not have much time btwn assignments and work to get something written but I didn't want to skip a day.


End file.
